<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Valentine by Goodygoodi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638743">Bloody Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi'>Goodygoodi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, F/F, F/M, Hate, Love, M/M, OC, Sex mentioned, Witches, Wizards, lack of comunication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sally Jackson came to be… and one day Draco just asks Percy to be his bloody valentine for February 14</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/Draco Malfoy, Sally/Poseidon, sally/smelly gabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>someone asked me to do a Draco/Percy story, I must check my PM's to remember, but this is it!<br/>Enjoy, JIO!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bloody Valentine</strong>
</p><p>Enjoy, JIO!</p><p>
  <strong>I. </strong>
</p><p>Sally's POV</p><p>It was November, Hogwarts was beautiful when the snow fell gently, the smaller the flakes the faster it would being to layer, I loved this time of year, despite it being cold on the way to classes and cold in the dungeons. My best mate Bellatrix Black sat beside me, her dress was jagged where she had cut it to make it shorter, she always did strange things like that, I thought she should act more lady like, she didn't care, I loved her anyways. Narcissa her younger sister was discussing something about their owl. Across from me, a handsome teen sat, his pale skin, silver eyes, and pale blonde hair, not a strand out of place.</p><p>Charles Malfoy, younger brother to Lucius Malfoy, who was marrying Narcissa once they were both out of Hogwarts.</p><p>"Charles," I giggle, "would you like a bite of cake?" I ask and point to my plate on the table.</p><p>"Sure," Charles grins and takes my hand in his and guides the fork into his mouth, silver eyes staring at me making me blush. "I love you," my fiancé smiles and takes another bite, I gasp.</p><p>Charles went out that night, and when he came back he looked shaken, all the other males did, and when he lifted his left sleeve there sat the Dark Mark, a mark my dad wore proudly, and one that my Fiancé wore, it was an ugly looking thing, but it wasn't my place to say. I grin shakily and walk to him and we just hug.</p><p>"It's going to be okay," Charles whispers softly and I only nod.</p><p>A few months later Charles and Regulus took something, and it made the Dark Lord mad, he had interrogated me, ripped through my Occlumency shields making me cry and I felt him search my brain, I wasn't sure what it was for, but he didn't find it as he threw me down and I cried out, Bellatrix crept forwards and hugged me to her chest, my head hurt and I was crying, I don't know what the Dark Lord wanted, but I would give it if I could.</p><p>"Your fiancé is a traitor!" the Dark Lord hisses, his red eyes gazing at me. "I won't kill you; you are loyal, you knew nothing of this deceit, just tell Charles to come home," Voldemort says and sneers down at me.</p><p>"Yes milord!" my father Brison bows and takes me out of Bellatrix's arm and drags me out of the chambers and we floo home.</p><p>"What the Merlin Salacia!" my dad yells, his face red as soon as we are in the family sitting room and me dusting a bit of dust off my robes.</p><p>"I don't know, Charles didn't tell me!" I cry, I wince as my head pounds with a headache, mother hands me a potion and I chug it down.</p><p>"The Malfoy boy was always off, I'm just glad Lucius turned outstanding," dad said and handed me a parchment and quill. "Now listen to what our lord said and bring that traitor home."</p><p>I Pick the quill and parchment up and begin to write, keep it short and brief.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Charles, love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are you</em>
  <em>? Lucius told me you had went to my house, you aren't here, where are you come home! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love; Salacia Tremblay</em>
</p><hr/><p>I was running for my life, my family was, it was scary, Voldemort could kill us… he had already killed my fiancé and we had been loyal to the cause, supported it, but something had happened and now we were called traitors.</p><p>"Go into the muggle world," father said, he kissed my forehead as I held my bag to my chest. "We will come back to you in a couple of days once the Dark Lord is off our trail," he said.</p><p>Mother hugged me tears in her eyes, "Salacia my daughter, I love you, this is your new name now," Mother handed me a booklet, a muggle <em>passport</em>, what was a passport?</p><p>Opening the book, I see a couple of approved stamps, to places I've been before but we had used a port key, not flown and my own picture, stating that I was British.</p><p>"Sally Clarisse Jackson. Why is my last name different?" I asked my father.</p><p>"Salacia, you're in danger, and we only want to protect you, become Sally Jackson and see where it leads you, you need to be strong for us, we love you" mother kissed my cheek and transformed my clothes into a nice winter dress, handed me over to the attendant, who was one of my squib cousins and I was lead onto what muggles call a plane, a big chunk of mettle that I am surprised can fly, a concealed book on <em>How to Blend into the Muggle World</em> by George W. O'Conner is in my hand that father had handed over to me before they left.</p><p>"Call me if you need anything," my squib cousin says and walks away.</p><p>I opened my bag once I sat in the plane seat, it was comfortable, and I had the window seat. Which my cousin told me most people prefer that seat. In my bag I notice that my mother had packed it for me, it was all the essentials, and I looked at the envelope with my real name, <em>Salacia Tremblay.</em> I don't want to open the envelope just yet, so I let my thoughts form and I relax slightly as memories come forth.</p><p>My family was a bunch of Purebloods, about 20 generations, we had a large family, mostly girls, so when the males were born they were married off as soon as they reached of age so they could make a heir, and a few times they were lucky it was a male. Males carried on the Tremblay name; the ladies took their husband's names, therefore couldn't really pass the name down. Or they could but it wasn't common, so not a lot of wizards did it.</p><p>Shaken out of my thoughts as a young teenaged girl sits right beside me, her hands are holding a small book. "Names Kaylee," she said and held out her hand, I stared at it for a moment and took her hand into mine and shook it, I was aware her hands were quite rough and mine were smooth and soft.</p><p>
  <em>I was a pureblood, we had elves to do our chores, I was meant to be pretty and quiet. I rebelled when I knew I could get away with it, but listened all the time, I had loved Charles Malfoy, my fiancé, and was sad and angry when he died. Voldemort had caught him trying to runaway with stolen artifacts, I found out, he had begged me to go with him, but I couldn't betray my family, they were loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort!</em>
</p><p><em>It was later that night I saw my fiancé being cruicoid by my best friend Bellatrix, her insane cackles ricocheting to my ears and I cried out as I saw my fiancé writhe in pain. She stared at me her beautiful face filled out in horror as she saw me. </em>My cry echoed in my ears at the memory.<em> I called out a curse to her and dropped to my knees and clutched my lover to my chest. </em></p><p>
  <em>"I hate you!" I sobbed to my friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so sorry Salacia!" She said, "The Dark Lord demanded it! He was going to betray the cause! I was protecting you!" Bellatrix said and grasped my arms. "He said if I killed him you could be spared, I'm so sorry!" Bellatrix looked so sad and angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you," she whispered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll never love you Bellatrix, not after you killed my Charles," I snarled and threw another curse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so sorry!" Bellatrix cried but didn't defend herself, she look shattered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix and I had dated for a few years, even though I was betrothed to Charles Malfoy he didn't care, I was only 15 and he hadn't really shown any interest in me until I dated Bellatrix. I broke it off when Charles asked for my hand, it was my duty as a Tremblay. I grew to love Charles, but I never missed Bellatrix's longing glances, she would get over it...</em>
</p><p>"Sally Jackson," I say and shake her hand. "I'm sorry I'm not completely here, my fiancé was killed last night." I whisper and hastily wipe tears away.</p><p>"OH, I'm so sorry!'' The muggle girl says and hugs my arm, we are silent the rest of the plane ride, her plugging into a muggle thing that moves.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>New York here I come.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>once I am settled in bed in New York I realize I never said 'I love you' back to my parents.</p><p>tbc...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II. Poseidon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>II. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poseidon</strong>
</p><p>Neptune Manor was a tall red brick building, it had been there for years, yes named after me, the god of the sea, around the earth I had multiple mortal homes, Apollo and I were visiting the mortal realm in search of a girl. I had lost a bet to Zeus, who had then dared me to go sleep with a mortal woman, the first woman that caught <em>Apollo's </em>eyes. Apollo had turned red with rage, red as his own sacred cows.</p><p><em>'</em><em>I'm surprised he went red, and not gold," </em>Artemis had told me.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Maybe its because he had turned mortal three times?" </em>Athena had smirked and walked away from us. I was taken out of my thoughts as a loud whistle was heard and I watch as a life guard saves a boy from drowning, apparetnyl in my thoughts I had let my mind control the ocean and they rolled a lot with my emotions. Large waves had formed, surfers taking advantage and kids running for shore.</p><p>"Uncle P?" Apollo asked carefully, not sure what had triggered my harsh emotions.</p><p>"Sorry," I mutter to my fellow god and control the water in perfect harmony. "I know letting my thoughts take over is bad for gods, it gets tiring," I admit and see Apollo nod.</p><p>"If we were at full power, we would be epic," He agrees. "That's why I have so many kids, I'm not a First-Generation god, we need a bit more power to keep upbeat," he says.</p><p>I gaze over Montauk, the golden sand littered with shells, the Ocean calling me even while I am not in it, the waves in sync with my heart, the wind just so strong for sailors, the sea creatures that sensed my presence and came fourth with pride and adoration. Montauk really was a beautiful pace in New York, it was a relief from reality for many in need of a vacation, something to take my mind off of my godly duties; something Zeus said we had to be careful about shirking. I was sitting on the hot sand building a sandcastle, fully in control of my emotions except for I was slightly frustrated as a couple of young kids had knocked it over, Apollo who wasn't to far from me, had laughed. I had glared at him, but he just went back to watching that woman surf.</p><p>To be honest I was too, she had long black hair pulled up in a ponytail which clung to her neck and her smooth unblemished pale skin was getting slightly red from the hot sun, from what her bikini didn't cover; Which wasn't a lot of skin.</p><p>I watch as she lies down on her board at the next wave and ride the big wave to shore, she stood up and smiled as she came to shore, I was beginning to think I could look at those lips all day. Red wet with the salt water and curved up into a small smile that seemed uncertain.</p><p>She came closer to my small group (Eagle, dead fish, clams, crabs, and a seal) and glanced at me with a small smile, I noticed that her eyes were a nice shade of blue, they reminded me a bit of the ocean, when it wasn't sea green.</p><p>"Hi," I grin and hand her one of my bottles of water, she frowns at it and puts it on the table.</p><p>"Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest restaurant is," she asks, her accent identifies her as British, I grow hard a little at the accent, sue me I have a slight kink.</p><p>"I can volunteer any <em>information" </em>Apollo says and stares at her boobs. Scowling the girl upturns her nose staring down at Apollo.</p><p>"As if I'd let a chummy man like you help me," she sneers in a superior tone and I chuckle, ignoring Apollo's outraged on route rant, I motion us onward.</p><p>"Gladly," I say and lead her to the restaurant, she had leant down along the way to pick up a blue summer dress and a purse. "My name is Poseidon," I introduce myself to the girl.</p><p>"Sally Jackson," she says after a pause.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you," I grin and motion to the manager, the man walks over and I tell him a table for two, he knows me and pulls us to a table in a slightly private area.</p><p>I grew to really love Sally, she was calming, and I liked that, she had some magic, I wasn't sure how, but I could feel it. Maybe Hecate could explain when I see her next, I didn't want to ask and then explain how I knew. Though I knew I would have to tell her I was a god soon, lets see how that would happen… maybe I should explain when she is with child, or like maybe never.</p><p>We had sex a lot, talked all the time, over a phone, she was growing to love me and I her, it was getting dangerous, my wife was curious why I was gone a lot.</p><p>I explained that I got a mortal job because of a lost bet, she frowned but accepted it, I hated lying to my wife, but I wasn't sure if I felt the same way about her, ever since Sally entered my world, she was so strong wild, and when I held her at night she would play with my hair and be so kind sweet. Amphitrite barely spoke to me; it had been like that even before I met Sally anyways, she didn't love me, and I had been hopelessly in love with her. For years, Amphitrite hadn't so much as spoken a paragraph to me since Triton had turned 200 years.</p><p>It was mid November when Sally told me, I was so overjoyed, it was so hard to believe, but I was also shaken… I had sworn on the Styx to not have an offspring with any mortals… but maybe the rules could be twisted, my son wasn't any mortal, he was half a wizard and half a god.</p><p>Nine months later Sally bore me a son, she named him Perseus Triton Brison Jackson. I watched as Sally lay sleeping, in a small high hospitial size crib sat my little Hero, his head had soft down little feathers of hair that was curly, I knew it would look like my messy hair, curling around in waves in the wind as he got older. I was lost in his sea green eyes, they blinked up at me with delight, like he knew me, how could he? I was his father and his mind knew that! He was so tiny 5 pounds, and I could feel his magic, and his Sea Magic, he was going to be so powerful. I hate the fate I brought on him, but I wouldn't be ashamed, I would proudly claim Perseus as mine. I have to admit I am a bit peeved that she named him after a son of Zeus. I was quickly called back to Olympus to a meeting and when it all happened….</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>A half-blood of the eldest gods </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shall reach sixteen against all odds </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And see the world in endless sleep </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A single choice shall end his days </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Olympus to preserve or raze" </em></strong>Apollo said his eyes green as the oracle of Delphi, the mist swirled in billows in the throne room, and the air smelt of ozone, and when I looked down I sighed. The prophecy was in motion.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I am so sorry Perseus," </em>I whisper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gabe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>III.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Gabe Ugliano</strong>
      </p>
      <p>My father was a fucking dead beat, an abusive bastard, I grew up in the slums of Boston, the south side. I had this part time job at a small grocery store and had to give half of my cheque to my dad, because I needed to contribute my pay to live here. My mother was silent, she never raised her voice, and never argued on what my deadbeat dad said. I loved and hated her, why didn't she stand up for me? Why wasn't she loving me? A lot of other students in my school had mothers who cared for their sons! I was 13 when I realized she was an empty shell. My father had beat her, broke her spirit. I swore I would never be like him.</p>
      <p>But I failed in college, got into drugs and alcohol drank all day and finally lost my job, I was at the local bar one night, I had decided that this was going to be my last beer, I would try get sober.</p>
      <p>I bumped into this beautiful young lady, she had long curly black hair and the bluest eyes ever. She was gorgeous, she wore a work uniform, and I just had to know her name!</p>
      <p>I dug my hand into my pocket and came up with a fifty.</p>
      <p>"Miss!" I called out and jogged to catch up to her. She stopped. "You dropped this!" I said and handed her the 50-dollar bill.</p>
      <p>"Thanks!" She said and put a black curl behind her ear.</p>
      <p>"My names Sally," she said in a soft voice, I turned when she did, and a little boy walked out of the daycare and barreled into her arms yelling "mummy!" I recoil, she already had a child? That must mean she had a man ready… I sighed.</p>
      <p>
        <span class="u">
          <em>2 months later…</em>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>It was after being two months of sobering up when I bumped into her again, the little boy was still with her and her hair was in a messy bun. They were walking to a fair, the loud music and children screaming grated on my ears. I decided to follow them, my friend Sean had said he needed to get home to his wife, and I had nodded, and went to the vendor I was covering for the night. Kids candy apples, they came over after an hour being there, the kid was talking and gesturing with his arms and exaggerated on some things. They bought two candied apples, one was blue and the other was green.</p>
      <p>"I remember you," Sally said to me with a small smile, her eyes looked tired, but she was young and full of life.</p>
      <p>"Gabe," I introduce myself to her and we talk, she allows Percy to go try win a fish and we watch and chat, me closing and going for a break.</p>
      <p>"Percy time to go!" Sally yells as we watch him win a blue fish that was swimming in circles.</p>
      <p>
        <span class="u">
          <em>2 months later….</em>
        </span>
      </p>
      <p>I got to know Sally Jackson well, she and Percy loved blue food, and that she was single, kind and worked five days a week at a candy shop. It was called: <em>Jackson's Candy Store,</em> in bold blue writing.</p>
      <p>I asked her to marry me, she said yes. I wasn't entirely sure why she did, but her son was upset, I knew why, I had become my father in some ways since he had thrown me my first bottle of beer. The day after our wedding, I got notice that my mother died. I went to the bottle and that's when I no longer remembered what I did. Some part of me hated it and some parts of me loved the power thrill I got when I hit Sally, or the fear in Percy's eyes as he handed over money or the way he took punishments so well.. that lil punk Percy was off at boarding schools and the like, Sally always sent him to those schools even though it was expensive, she said her son was going to get the best education as possible, she had even hired tutors to help him with his struggling studies!</p>
      <p>Sally was the type of mother I had always wanted, she was kind loyal and so many things that it scared me, she sometimes summoned things to her without thinking, and once I had even caught Percy talking to a horse! When freakish things like that happened, I told myself I was hallucinating, Sally had her secrets and I had mine.</p>
      <p>Angry and drunk, is what I was all the time, I had managed to not hit Sally, despite her anger at me for drinking, she told me I was an idiot to waste my life away like this, I didn't give a dam. She may be my wife, but I didn't need to listen to her, the day I died is one of them where I wish I listened to her and hadn't gotten that beer. Sally had smiled at me and told me once again that alcohol was going to be the death of me, and she was right.</p>
      <p>When I opened the fridge, I saw snaked heard hissing then I began to freeze. Turning to stone.</p>
      <p>It was cold and it spread up and all into my body, making me fall as my limbs no longer obeyed me, I felt like I was being yanked out, and in a way I was, my soul was escaping the body,</p>
      <p>I was a horrible person.</p>
      <p>I went to the Underworld and awaited my verdict.</p>
      <p>I gazed as a tall man with raven black hair and dark black eyes, his face was pale, and he scared the shit out of me.</p>
      <p><em>"Child beater aye?" </em>He asked his voice smooth and cold as ice. He grabbed my chin, and sneered in disgust, I was disgusted too.</p>
      <p>"You'll feel all the pain you inflicted on my nephew," Hades the god of the Underworld said. "One thing about being Greek, especially me, I may hate my family, but when an outsider ever hurts them, we defended each other and kill the competitors." Hades bared sharp teeth I jerk back as he grabbed my arm; Screamed as a hot red rod went onto my forearm and I faintly recognized the sign of slavery and then I was sent into the Field Of Punishment.</p>
      <p><em>"</em><em>Hello Gabe, finally decided to come home?" </em>I gasp as the familiar figure of my father steps forward and I cry as the first punch hits me.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV. Percy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>IV.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Percy's POV</strong>
      </p>
      <p>A consistent knocking is what awoke me today, and looking I saw that it was a barn owl, brown and rather large. It held a crisp white letter attached to its legs; a little wire held it in place around the leg. I petted it and offered a few pieces of bacon I had, it was my birthday and mom had decided to give me blue eyes and bacon for breakfast.</p>
      <p>"Mom!" I call out to her and smile as she rushes in, her hair a in a messy bun her wand holding it in place she wore a blue summer dress and slippers. She was beautiful, I watched as men stared at her, and complimented her all the time. I didn't like it, but she never noticed. I never understood why such a posh woman decided to marry Gabe. Mom said I would understand one day. I was sure I never would.</p>
      <p>"Mom theirs the Hogwarts Owl!" I exclaim.</p>
      <p>"Really?" She asked in wonder, she also unclipped the letter, I was glad she did I might have ripped it. "Its for you Perseus," mom says lovingly and hands me the letter, she taps her wand and the letters go from English to a language I understand better. Latin.</p>
      <p>"Thanks," I smile and open the letter; Even with the spell on the paper to help me read better it still is complicated to read all the swirly lines.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hogwarts School</p>
      <p>of Witchcraft and Wizardry</p>
      <p>Mr. Perseus Triton Tremblay-Olympian</p>
      <p>8429 Peace Court Bayville, NY 11079 Percy</p>
      <p>Dear Mr. Tremblay -Olympian</p>
      <p>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students will be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. To avoid detection by Muggles, please use the entrance located at Kings Cross Station Downtown London, on platform 9¾. We look forward to having you at our school.</p>
      <p>Yours Sincerely</p>
      <p>Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress</p>
      <p>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Well we need to start packing and getting you a passport and head off to the New York Wizarding Travel to get it, that would be faster," My mom muttered and bundled me up. "We will get breakfast along the way," she said and took our little blue bug car onto the road and into traffic.</p>
      <p>I had gone to a few wizarding schools when I was younger, and it amused me that they were a little behind on times. A lot of their women still wore extravagant dresses and all the men wore suits, even the boys.</p>
      <p>"If you think this is bad," mom muttered to me that day. "You should see England,"</p>
      <p>Less then two hours we managed to get a port key and we were whisked off to England, I puked on the landing, my stomach felt horrible, and despite my sickness I had just puked up my breakfast I was hungry.</p>
      <p>"All the first timers do that," a man said helping me up from the floor he introduced himself as Hans Peters, my mom handed me a blue mint, I take it hoping this bitter taste in my mouth goes away. "If you Miss Tremblay would follow me, we can go to your house."</p>
      <p>"Yes, Peter's we shall," mom says, and we stride out of there.</p>
      <p>When we buy my school supplies the place is crowded, parents and kids are all chatting excitedly, it makes me excited. Mom hadn't been sure if I would get a Hogwarts letter because of us living in New York, but apparently, I had been signed up the moment I had been born. Something along the lines that magic had chosen me to be her instrument, that my actions would one day help the magical world.</p>
      <p>"Percy," Mom said pulling me close to her side and fixing my messy hair, her eyes were bright with unshed tears.</p>
      <p>"I would like you to meet a few old friends of mine." she said and tugged me along to a family of three. They all had white blonde hair, all beautiful and they had an aroura of power.</p>
      <p>"Honey, this is Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy," mom said to me.</p>
      <p>I held out my hand for the man to shake, kissed the woman's hand and nodded to Draco, I had to strain to remember which hand I had to kiss, last minute etiquette wasn't the best.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>…</strong>
        <strong>.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>It was a hot day, on the last week of summer vacation when Draco's family invited us for a dinner and breakfast stay. Mom had eagerly told me to dress in my best robes. They were a dark blue rimmed with gold strings.</p>
      <p>The house was big, four floors, Draco had acted strung up, but once he realised, he didn't empress me with how much money he had, he began to cool down. We walked up a staircase to the left and came to his room. It was impressive, a room he called: receiving, his closet, a bathroom and then his bed. Draco brought me to his playroom and proudly presented a broom. I was curios on why a broom was so fascinating when he said.</p>
      <p>"My Father finally bought me a broom, the Nimbus 2000."</p>
      <p>I pretend I know what he is talking about and decided to owl order some books about brooms. He let me fly on his broom, I had been so scared that someone would strike me down with lightening, but I managed it. Landing safely on the ground with Draco beaming at me.</p>
      <p>"That was awesome! You flew so fast!" he said and then he asked for his broom and I watched him do crazy stunts, slow at first then fast as he grew confidant.</p>
      <p>"Wow, you will have to teach me one day!" I beg and Draco nods and we start towards the manor again when Draco begins to talk about Hogwarts.</p>
      <p>"I am going into Slytherin," Draco says, and I nod.</p>
      <p>"My mom was in Slytherin too," I smile, and we head inside in search of something to eat.</p>
      <p>"But we can be friends no matter what house you go into Percy." Draco says. "I like you, you're one of the first kids I have met that isn't after my wealth, instead you act normal, like just me being rich doesn't mean anything to you. Believe me I know plenty."</p>
      <p>"Well Draco, to me wealth doesn't matter, its who you really are is what matters, I know about wearing masks and it sucks. Plus, I am pretty wealthy too, my dad is Neptune Olympian, and my mother is Salacia Tremblay."</p>
      <p>"So, you know too," he smiles at me and I feel warm as he hugs me.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>…</strong>
        <strong>.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Mom is having us stay at her old house, which happened to be a manor as well, but this one was ranch style, it was a beautiful brown wood, it had plants growing on it and moss on the roof. A big lake was to the left forest beyond that and finally a gazebo. Wild animals walked around, and it was so peaceful. I finally got to learn another part of my mother that I never knew before, I met her parents, and somehow my family got bigger. I was also wondering where they were when my mother needed help. They finally told me, Voldemort, the treason of moms beloved Charles, about Bellatrix, about being labeled a traitor, my mom had to leave because of a mistake. My grandparents weren't allowed to be in contact with her because of the Dark Lord and how he had them hostage. Explained that the night Harry Potter was born was when they could have contact again; By then a few months later mom had. They did have contact through letters, I guess that was when mom started making enough money to live by, and why I had so many pictures taken. It was, my grandparents showed me pictures of me, how that they set up a room for me. That they wanted us, it was just that my mom was nervous because some say that the Dark lord isn't dead, that he still lives and will come back.</p>
      <p>After the big revelation I sigh and walk out of the room, after telling my mom I understood why she hadn't told me everything before. It was for her own safety, if this Voldemort guy found out my mom hadn't wanted to kill her husband to be, that she had been loyal to a certain degree. My mother was a dead woman walking if the rumors were true. It was the night before I would be leaving for Hogwarts that I vowed that I would protect my mother at all costs before anyone would ever harm her again.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>…</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Draco was acting like a bully, I hated how he put on a mask that it was culture that if he didn't act accordingly, he could get in trouble, because Voldemort spies were everywhere. There I met a boy who had stood frozen at me, me too, it was like looking in a mirror almost. We were both tan, messy black hair, green eyes, but where he wore glasses, I wore none, and he had a scar, but with some makeup he could hide it and then we would be identical.</p>
      <p>"That is Harry Potter, apparently, he is to arrogant to be my friend, he didn't even want to shake my hand!" Draco said and kicked a rock, we watched it bounce and plop into the water.</p>
      <p>"A boat ride?" I ask in wonder as a giant hairy man stride up saying hello to Harry and calls out that we would be taking boats to the rest of Hogwarts. "I love the water, I can hold my breath the longest," I boasted and we got on a boat with a tall dark skinned boy who said his name was Blaise, and a girl named Daphne. The ride is peaceful, and I close my eyes as the wind ruffles my hair, the water life rushes up to out boat and the fish swim calling out "Prince!" I look around to see if anyone else see's what they are doing but they do not, yet somehow I am sure they are talking to me, I wasn't sure if it was just the oceanic fish that would call me their <em>prince</em>, or <em>son of the Sea god.</em></p>
      <p>Once ashore Hagrid told us that a professor would be by soon, we heard a boy exclaim that they would have to fight a troll, Draco scoffed beside me.</p>
      <p>"We do not fight a troll, all we do is put on a hat," Draco explained to me.</p>
      <p>"Right," I smile, and we are led into the castle by a stern looking witch with a pointy hat.</p>
      <p>One by one all the students are placed under a pointy hat that sings; it sang of being in different houses how all had their perks; Interesting.</p>
      <p>Like Draco said he went into Slytherin, as did quite a few of the others he introduced me too, finally the O's came, and my name was called.</p>
      <p>"Perseus Olympian!" I saw some wizards shift at my last name, one of the top wealthiest Pureblood wizards in the world.</p>
      <p>I was under the hat when it spoke to me.</p>
      <p>"<em>Son of a god eh?" he asked, you would do well in any house to be honest, strong and brave like a Gryffindor, you're</em><em>Intelligence, Wit, Wisdom, Creativity, Originality, Individuality, Acceptance. You're sly and cunning, and you are kind and loyal. I see into the future and into the past, I know you will achieve great things Percy, for that I am putting you into </em><strong>Slytherin!</strong>"</p>
      <p>Draco claps and pushes me into the seat beside him.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Draco Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this may seem a bit rushed but i wasnt sure how to end this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy</p><p>Year 1</p><p>I was upset, Percy had just made friends with Potter, I had told him that the bloody boy had not accepted my offer, but he goes and makes friends with Potter. I ignore him for a few days, today happens to be confrontation day. He is staring at me his eyes searching before he pulls me into a spare room and asks what he did wrong.</p><p>"Come on!" I snap and glare. "You know!" I scoff as he continues to stare. "You are friends with Harry Potter, he never accepted my friendship!" I exclaim and watch as understanding crosses his face.</p><p>"You are jealous?" he asks calmly and hugs me I feel my stomach twist and I pat his back. "You need not be, you're my first friend in ages!" Percy smiles and I feel normal again and feel relief as he explains that Harry approached him, and that he was ok if Draco did not like him.</p><p>When Harry becomes my friend we go on adventures, the three of us, and Hermione as well after we save her from a troll. Harry confides in us that he is been abused at home, I never saw Percy so angry. We managed to get a court case and it turns out that Petunia and Vernon Dursley were charged with double child neglect, and Dudley was thrown into the system. I learned that Percy had water magic, he begged me to tell no one, I vowed to never tell unless he let me. Hermione was not my best of friend, but Harry seemed to like her. He blushed when she held his hand and stuttered when she had asked him to unzip her dress when they had gone to the lake. Percy had used his waterpower's to warm it up for us.</p><p>Uncle Sev had warmed up to Percy, but like me did not really like Hermione and hated Harry, which I still called Potter because he never gave me permission to call him his given name. We battled the Dark Lord, which I had told them to no longer include me in their adventures, my father may claim he was under the Imperious, but I knew better. I also did not care, but I was not going to be labeled as a traitor.</p><p>Being with Pansy and Blaise was a bit boring, all they did was talk about clothes and boys, Blaise was openly gay, and they were such girly girls at times it became annoying.</p><p>Year 2</p><p>Percy sat beside me with a smile, twirling a pen in between his fingers and explained that he spent his summer at a camp, and was learning Greek stuff. It was a muggle thing and I accepted it, he also learned that his waterpower's was not actual magic, it was something that he had inherited and that he was a demigod.</p><p>We spent the night up and had him explain to me what happened to him during the summer, it was hard to believe that his mother had been kidnapped and that he went on a quest around the world, and finally bringing back a lightening bolt back to Zeus. The god of thunder and all. Gods were real and that Hecate was the one who gifted us with magic and Merlin had been her only apprentice.</p><p>That was epic to learn Percy was part god, and wizard, he was powerful, it was also our secret and I once again vowed to not tell anyone.</p><p>"I have this new diary father found, it writes back," I proclaim and show him the leather book.</p><p>"That's kind of creepy," Percy says and grabs the book and flips through the blank pages.</p><p>"hey guys," Potter stands at our table at dinner.</p><p>We all try out for the Quidditch teams, we all make it, Percy as the Keeper, and me as the Seeker.</p><p>Kids end up petrified and I have no clue why, I wonder if its because I lost my book?</p><p>It turns out Ginny Weasley had stolen my book and was getting hypnotized and was opening the chamber of secrets, we learn that Harry can speak to snakes.</p><p>Year 3</p><p>My mother's cousin breaks out of Azkaban and is on the loose, I do not entirely mind if he is loose, I just wish he would not kill harry. Dementors are there too werewolf, the marauders: become Animagus: Percy becomes a strong black tall horse, still with the same sea green eyes, I became a wolf, and Harry became a deer, and Hermione became an otter.</p><p>I also met this girl named Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. It was on winter break and she had rushed to him and kissed him, I saw him blush but return the kiss, we were going to spend the hols in muggle London and he asked me to join them.</p><p>Year 4</p><p>The tri wizard tournament was brought back and father boasted that something big was going to happen this year, I was quite nerves I would have to apply to be in the tournament, turns out it was age restricted.</p><p>Then how the merlin did Harry and Percy get elected for it? I was really puzzled but was glad since that a Slytherin had managed to get in, Victor was also become our friend, he fit in and was a pureblood; I may be a little less strict about it, but I still had to follow pureblood protocol.</p><p>They all battle dragons, swim and save someone they care about drastically and finally a maze, I get worried when the Hogwarts champions don't appear, and finally when they do Percy is severely injured, his heart had even stopped.</p><p>A big commotion at the door and I sea a man who looks familiar to Percy stride in the infirmary, a man beside him with bright blonde hair and some black eye coverings stride to the bed.</p><p>"Only Healer Phoebus will heal him," the man says, and I look stunned.</p><p>Healer Phoebus was an expensive wizard Healer, he travelled a lot and was the best Healer ever. When Percy woke up, he had smiled and introduced me to the people.</p><p>"Draco, this is my father, Neptune Olympian, this is also my cousin Apollo Phoebus Olympian, they are gods I was telling you about," Percy says once the room is clear and its only us four. I quickly kneel and look down submissively, gods were treated with respect, Percy had told me that. But he is a rebellious teen he was got in lots of fights with them.</p><p>Year 5</p><p>Professor Umbridge, was a bitch and abused her power and connections, but I didn't care, Percy told me he and Annabeth broke up and that he was sad but understood, he was also away a lot, something about he was saving the world from his grandpa and when he was at school he was saving the world with Harry and Hermione. Being in the middle was so hard, because I didn't want my family hurt and I didn't want my friends hurt, but my loyalty would always be to my family and that meant one day I would be a death eater…</p><p>Year 6</p><p>Horcruxes, were scary, Harry learned that Voldemort was basically immortal because he had split his soul into pieces. Percy had looked so disgusted, I could blame him, I was starting to wonder why my parents had ever followed him</p><p>I also became a death eater, hiding my tattoo and I was told to cut tie with my half blood scum bag friends, I had lied and told them I was getting information from them. The Dark Lord had been angry when he learned that Percy Tremblay Olympian was my friend, but refrained from hurting my only true pureblood friend, because his father was so powerful. I was also tasked to open a broken magical wardrobe. If I failed, I was going to die, Percy helped me but like I said he was busy saving the world as well, he also killed monsters, that somehow got into the magical wards.</p><p>(Harry dates Hermione, I cannot kill Dumbledore, so Snape does)</p><p>Year 7</p><p>Harry Hermione and Percy go on a quest to find horcruxes, I tell the Dark Lord after three months like planned and I flinch when they are brought to me, all of them kneeling on the floor.</p><p>Percy grins and stands up playing his part perfectly.</p><p>"I was spying on you, they knew where we were at all times," Percy smiles and motions Voldemort over, he holds the glass jar containing the Dark Lord's soul pieces, with magic of the gods Percy shoves each soul pieces into Voldemort who stumbles. Magic swirls in the air tangible and powerful, and when the Dark Lord stands up again, he looks entirely different.</p><p>A head of messy black curly hair and still red eyes but he looks more human…</p><p>"Well done Mr. Olympian," The Dark Lord whispers and when he holds up Dumbledores crooked wand, the elder wand, I wait as the Dark Lord summons his own horcrux out of Harry.</p><p>Who screams and whither on the floor.</p><p>"My followers!" Voldemort raised his voice and called the Death Eaters in the hallway's attention. "From this day on the War is over, we will be doing this politically, I have to confess I am sorry. When I split my soul, I went insane, but I am still all for Purebloods traditions to not be lost." He smiled and with that the war stopped but a vote for the current Minister of Magic to be outed was casted. No one was surprised when a Tom Marvello became the next Minister of magic.</p><p>Bloody Valentine</p><p>It's at least a week until Valentine's day, and there is going to be a ball, the theme was oceanic, because Percy's father had said it would be interesting what would they do.</p><p>I knew I had feelings for Percy, I loved his sea green eyes, I loved that his hair was always messy, but I was not sure what he felt for me. He had been sad when Annabeth broke up with him, something about a miss understanding and being pushed off Olympus. I had almost cried when I realized Percy could have died. He said that he was fine and that I should not worry to much, "that a life of a demigod was dangerous."</p><p>"But I care if you get hurt and I am sure others do too," I protested and watch as Percy swallows and smiles softly.</p><p>"I am glad you care, you are my first best mate, my best friend" he grins and twirls his pen around before he begins his homework, a pair of rectangle frames sit on his face, the glasses that help him read English better; Even though he was a Greek demigod his brain wasn't wired for English, Ancient Greek and Latin were his languages.</p><p>"I will always care what happens to you," I smirk and flick his nose before sitting beside him and we work on our potions essay together.</p><p>That had been last week and now Valentines day is when I confront Harry on how to help me get Percy to become my Valentine's date.</p><p>"Well just ask him!" Harry exclaims and pats my shoulder, that does not really help me with my nervousness, or the fear of rejection.</p><p>Finally, with a sigh I walk into the common room and see Percy chatting with Blaise about me who is laughing as he tells an embarrassing story he promised not to tell! Huffing I hex him, and he yelps then runs away.</p><p>"Percy," I say and sit on the couch beside him watching as he catches his breath from laughing and he stares into my eyes with the smile playing on his lips.</p><p>I feel myself grinning too at his contagious smile, and then I ask him.</p><p>"Wwhat?" Percy stutters and runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Will you be my bloody valentine?" I ask again with a slight annoyed tone, because I must repeat myself; and watch him as he stares at me sea green eyes wide.</p><p>"To the Ball?"</p><p>"Yes…" I whisper. "And as my boyfriend," I continue and watch as he swallows.</p><p>"I will," Percy says and smiles. "To both."</p><p>I lift him and kiss him straight on the lips.</p><p>"You just made me a happy man," I smile.</p><p>The End…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>